1000 words
by Narukoto
Summary: okay this is my first fanfic and it's a song fic with itachi and me haiku yeah any way..... the song is drum roll please 1000 words form final fantasy yeah so pleas ei'm beging you read


1000 words

**I know that you're hiding things**

**Using gentle words to shelter me**

**Your words were like a dream**

**But dreams could never fool me**

**Not that easily**

Itachi looked at Haiku. He said "It's a nice night now isn't" She looked into his crimson eyes. "Your hiding something forms me by using gentle words but your words are dreams and they could never fool me not easily.

**I acted so distant then**

**Didn't say goodbye before you left**

**But I was listening**

**You'll fight your battles far from me**

**Far too easily**

Itachi looked at her he closed his eyes and a tear fell. She looked at him with her ocean blue green eyes. He opened his eyes again and said to her "I acted so distant then... I killed my clan." Her eyes grew into a mellow look "But I was listening. When you fight all my battles far for me far too easily. But I didn't say good bye to you before you left take day."

**"Save your tears cause I'll come back"**

**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the pain when I turn back the pages**

**Shouting might have been the answer**

**What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart**

**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart**

Itachi looked at her as he opened the door he whispered "Save you tears cause I'll come back." Her eyes begin to water and closed them "Please don't go. I swore I hide my pain as I turned back the pages." He said "You think shouting might be the answer." "Itachi you have made me strong now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart . . . . .

**Though a thousand words**

**Have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you**

**Crossing over the time and distance holding you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

"Though a thousand words, I Have never spoken. ... I now they'll fly to Crossing over time and distance holding you." She garbed him in her arms "Suspended on silver wings. . . .

**And a thousand words**

**One thousand confessions**

**Will cradle you**

**Making all of the pain you feel seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever **

"And a thousand words one thousand confessions." He said lifting her chin up to his face "Will cradle you, making all of the pain you feel seem far away. I'll hold you forever."

**The dream isn't over yet**

**Though I often say I can't forget**

**I still relive that day**

**"You've been there with me all the way"**

**I still hear you say**

He pushed her hair back with his other hand and more of her tears fell into his hand. "I still relive the day Haiku you said you've been there with me all the way. That's the day I found you crying and I promised your brother Haku before he died to take care of you. I could still hear you say that."

**"Wait for me I'll write you letters"**

**I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor**

**But still I swore to hide the doubt**

**When I turn back the pages**

**Anger might have been the answer**

**What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait**

**But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late**

"But Itachi I swore to hide my doubt, when I turn back the pages of you. Anger might have been the answer. But what if I'd hung my head and said I couldn't wait, now I'm strong enough to know it's not to late

**Cause a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll fly to you**

**Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

He wiped her tears away and said "Cause a thousand words, Call out through the ages, They'll fly to you, Even though we can't see them I know they're reaching you suspended on silver wings."

**Oh a thousand words**

**One thousand embraces**

**Will cradle you**

**Making all of your weary days seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

"Oh a thousand words one thousand embraces we took together. Will cradle you Making all of you weary days seem so far away. I'll hold you forever." She put her arms around him tighter. He pulled her closer in.

**Oh a thousand words**

**Have never been spoken**

**They'll fly to you**

**They'll carry you home and back into my arms**

**Suspended on silver wings ohhh**

"oh a thousand words. I never had spoken to you. They will fly to you. They will carry you home and back into my arms. You've suspended your silver wings. So I can't control you any more." She began to cry when he…

**And a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll cradle you**

**Turning all of the lonely years to only days**

"And" he said " a thousand words call out through the ages." She said " I'll cradle you turning all of you lonely years to only days." He kissed her holding her for along time

**They'll hold you forever**


End file.
